THE LOST MEMORY
by Holly Motto
Summary: Astral es un chico solitario al cual todos desprecian y tildan de demonio, un pasado olvidado lo atormenta al conocer a Yuma conocerá el amor y también la traición que lo hara saber la verdad del porque es llamado "El chico demonio" Yaoi-Yuma/Astral- Se acerca el Final
1. Acto 1: Comienzo

"**THE LOST MEMORY"**

**ACTO 1: "COMIENZO"**

La lluvia comenzó a resonar fuertemente en el tejado del edificio que resguardaba el suceso que estaba por ocurrir, un relámpago ilumino el rostro de un chico de 16 años, su piel blanca como la nieve, sus cabellos y ojos celestes como el cielo y sus ojos trasparente como el agua del mar, en sus manos llevaba un instrumento con el cual pensaba cometer un acto atroz que nunca siquiera hubiera pensado, pero la traición y sus propios miedos de perder lo suyo lo llevo a esa decisión…

- _Astral me encantan tus sonrisas_…

Una voz suave en su cabeza resonó tan fuerte que paro por unos momentos sus pasos, los recuerdos de una vida pasaba lo agobiaba aquellos recuerdos que había perdido un día pero con compañía y comprensión de aquel había logrado recuperar…

- _Ai Shiteru Kaito_…

Una escena lo había marcado para siempre y fue entonces que le dio el impuso para seguir con su tarea tomo con firmeza el instrumento que usaría para acortar la vida de aquel que un día había amado, y estando justo frente a la habitación de aquel paro unos instantes dudando al verlo de espalda organizando sus cartas cuanto amaba ser duelista…

- Astral que sorpresa…-una voz suave lo alerto sin siquiera verle sabía que era su amigo…-mañana será la final de duelos, estoy tan emocionado, nunca pensé que yo…-aquel iba a cometer un acto atroz se mordió el labio no había espacio para dudas

- No habrá mañana Yuma…-le dijo al oído mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo quería recordar su calor aun luego de todo…

- Pero que dices?…-la victima sin saberlo le sonrió como siempre

- Yo te amaba tanto…-escucho un murmuro en sus oídos sin siquiera darle tiempo a responder un fría arma fue puesta en su cabeza…-ya no me engañaras mas…-y aquella voz seguía firme el chico no hablo le dio miedo aquel frio instrumento que estaba en su cabeza…-pero si no eres mío, prefiero que nos seas de nadie…

Una gotas cayeron en la mano que lo abrazaba algo pareció murmurar la victima pero era tarde un relámpago en el cielo resonó callando en un instante el sonido del arma al ser accionada, el liquido de la vida comenzó a fluir tan rápido que las cartas que sostenía hacia tan solos unos segundos se mancharon con aquella sustancia, recapacitando de sus actos al ver la sangre que choco contra su cara abrazo el cuerpo inerte de aquel que un día amo…

- Porque me hiciste llegar a este instante porque? Snif…

Unas lagrimas inevitables cayeron rodando en sus mejillas recapacitando de sus actos, pero ya era tarde aquel cuerpo cálido que siempre lo reconforto comenzó a ponerse muy frio y la sangre lo cubrió por completo manchando sus ropas…

Pero como había sido que un amor tan puro había llegado a tan fatales consecuencias, mientras disfrutaba del cuerpo aun cálido de su amado comenzó a recordar el pasado y de cómo un par de palabras lo habían llevado a ese instante…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Su vida siempre había sido miserable rodando de escuela en escuela sin poder encajar en ningún sitio, su vida era vacía, solitaria, sombría un pasado que ni siquiera recordaba lo atormentaba y la gente en la calle lo señalaba por algo que ni siquiera podía recordar, le dolía el corazón ser despreciado por la sociedad la misma que un día por una ley le había dado la espalda, lo había dejado solo…

- Eres un idiota…

En su andar escucha muchos insultos que de pequeño comenzó a creer, 8 años era su edad y a pesar de haberlo perdido todo un día, un pasado siniestro lo atormentaba y en su vida nunca iba a tener paz

- Porque no te mueres?

Las crueles voces de la gente, de sus compañeros le dolían tanto que poco a poco fueron forjando su personalidad, si la gente lo odiaba el comenzaría a estar solo, nadie lo querría después de todo él era al guíen sucio y malvado por alguna razón que no entendía

- No te acerques a ese niño, no lo hagas!...

Los pocos que querían acercársele rápidamente eran alejados por sus madres, una mirada llena de dolor era su compañera y en sus años venideros aquel desprecio iba a ser mucho peor…

Tiempo después había decidido mudarse a un viejo cuarto abandonado quizás, el tenia el dinero para tener algo mejor pero prefería eso, al menos así aquel sombrío y siniestro cuarto seria su hogar, una ventana en lo alto era la única entrada de luz…

- Mi hogar…-él se había convertido en un jovencito de 15 años y su vida no había sido fácil, no tenia padres según sabia los perdió en un accidente donde también había perdido su memoria, aunque sin quererlo ese día había sucedió algo más que ignoraba y que quería saber porque la sociedad lo odiaba tanto su sola existencia era despreciada por todos

Una fría cama aguardaba en el cuarto, había aprendido a cuidarse solo, pero a pesar de los años y de sus experiencia el aun se seguía comportando como un niño asustadizo, solo recordaba estar en un hospital sin recuerdos, sin familia, sin nada. Solo un nombre lo acompañaría hasta la eternidad "Astral Zearu" era lo único que le habían dicho los médicos… nada mas…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Pobre chico él, el…no recuerda nada…-una conversación ajena fue escuchada sin quererlo

- Es mejor que no sepa lo que paso…-una voz femenina cómplice respondió

- Pero el debe saber…-el médico sabia que ocultar la verdad

- No, no cállate tu sabes bien lo que paso es mejor que él no lo sepa!

- Pero…

- No hablare mas del asunto, no aquí!

El había escuchado aun en medio de su covalencia aquella conversación y era cuando mas curiosidad de saber lo ocurrido le dio pero para un chico de 7 años había sido imposible, un año después cuando su cuerpo reacciono al tratamiento y medicamentos que lo acompañarían toda la vida, según le decían que eran para recordar, él había sido mandado solo al mundo, con una orden del juez que lo había responsable de sus actos, algo de dinero de sus padres y de su familia estaría a su entera disposición al menos hasta que cumpliera los 18 años…

Desde ese instante que su cuerpo se recupero y el volvió a la realidad su vida fue un infierno, ningún médico le daba razón de lo ocurrido ni porque sus memorias se habían ido, él quería saber pero ni quiera un diario le daban para leer quizás ahí estaba la noticia de lo ocurrido. Porque era más que obvio que una noticia así no iba a pasar desapercibida en una ciudad tan tranquila pero, pero nada ninguna respuesta lograba encontrar y su vida se desenvolvería en soledad…

- Vivirás aquí…-una habitación vacía solo con una cama seria su compañera

- _Nani_?...-el quería respuestas pero…-porque yo no…-y cuando quería acercarse

- Calma no debo hablar tu sabes porque…-aun los médicos se alejaban de él y lo veían completamente horrorizados

- Pero yo solo quiero saber que paso…-sus ojos siempre estaban brillosos por la soledad y la falta de recuerdos

- Quédate aquí tu sabes bien que la ley así lo dispuso!...

- Pero no entiendo la ley…-era un chico de 8 años al que estaban tratando como un adulto

- Astral escúchame….-el médico que lo seguía lo tomo de los hombros, sabía que estaba calmado y eso le ayudaría a entender…-será difícil pero confiamos en ti…-los policías lo veían de reojo aterrados ese chico tenía una mirada muy siniestra

- _Hai_ entiendo…

A pesar del miedo de los adultos el debía seguir adelante, ahora el también sería considerado uno capaz por lo que tendría que sobre llevar su carga. Desde ese instante todos le dieron la espalda aun hasta el médico que lo atendía, lo abandono paulatinamente con la escusa que estaba mejorando, aunque él seguía sin recordar ni saber porque todos lo odiaban, su niñez trascurrió en una escuela de varones donde no tenia mas compañía que sus libros…

- Oye tu niño raro…-su tristeza, inocencia y timidez también era imán para los brabucones…-pero que haces solo a estas horas?...

Un día cualquiera mientras regresaba a su casa se encontró un grupo de 3 chicos que le doblaban en edad y fuerza sabia por la expresión que tenían no podían buscar nada bueno

- No me hagan daño por favor…-se aferro a su único refugio sus libros, intentando encontrar seguridad

- Dame todo lo que tengas?...-le dijo el sujeto poniendo su mano a un lado del chico…

- P-pe…-eso intimidado al pequeño no estaba acostumbrado que la gente se le acercara

- AHORA!...-velozmente saco de la bolsa de su pantalón unas cuentas monedas mientras se las entregaba

- ESO NO IDIOTA…-el tipo se las lanzo a la cara haciendo que el niño comenzara a llorar…-LAS CARTAS QUIERO LAS CARTAS DE LOS NUMEROS!

- N-no…

El chico apenas y podía decir algo en aquella presión a la que no estaba acostumbrado retrocedió un poco hasta pegarse a la pared en búsqueda de seguridad pero no lograba tranquilizarse…

- DAMELOS AHORA!...-de una sola vez le arrebataron el maletín donde llevaba sus útiles

- No por favor!...-en un torpe intento por salvar sus pertenecías tomo del brazo aquel sujeto pero no sirvió nada más para que un puño lo obligara a sentarse en el suelo…

- Maldito demonio no las tiene…-sacando todas sus cosas colleron al piso y un libro que para él era lo más preciado quedo embarrado de lodo…

- Eres un artista demonio?...-el chico no respondió solo estaba llorando lamentando el destruir de sus tesoros…-mira esto…-aquel tipo levanto un dibujo que había en el piso…

- Pero si es _Hope_…-al instante reconoció la imagen que aparecía en el dibujo

- Yo lo vi en un sueño…-dijo el chico apenado…

- Maldito demonio los tienes escondidos…-aunque hablar había sido su error y mientras era sostenido de un fuerte agarre todo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar

- Les digo la verdad…-suplicaba pero unos golpes callaron su voz y a partir de aquel encuentro su soledad, timidez y silencio empeoro la reacción de los sujetos que comenzaron a golpearlo buscando entre sus ropas el tesoro pero nada el chico no lo tenía y luego de una golpiza no hubo más voz que el silencio y una fría lluvia que comenzó a caer, tiñéndose de rojo al chocar contra un cuerpo inconsciente que yacía en el piso…

Desde ese instante prefirió irse de la ciudad había sufrido demasiado y aunque quizás los médicos que eran sus tutores no le permitían salir se escaparía de su condena y vagaría de ciudad en ciudad sin lograr escaparse de un pasado que lo atormentaba sin quiera recordar el porqué…

Hasta llegar a Neodominó sin quererlo esa ciudad donde era un desconocido le traía paz, al menos no ser llamado "demonio" para el ya era un alivio, la ley seguía protegiéndolo y el dinero de sus padres seguía a su disposición pero con algo de restricciones por estar fuera de la ley pero a pesar de eso pudo tener una vida en ese sitio y a sus 15 años por primera vez en su vida se pudo establecer

Una nueva escuela seria visitada y aunque no era muy bueno en lugares nuevos al menos donde no lo conocieran no lo harían sentir aislado o al menos eso esperaba…sonrió al ver su humilde morada mientras que una maleta de piel en su hombro era su único equipaje de ella saco un cuaderno que desde aquel instante que unos malhechores habían destruido su libro preciado había retomado su arte en el dibujo pero nunca más dibujo el sueño que lo atormentaba…

- Una nueva vida…

Se tiro en la cama extendiendo sus brazos inhalando un poco el aire, quizás el hedor a madera vieja era percibido pero no le importo, la esperanza de un futuro prometedor en la nueva ciudad lo emocionaba y esperaba por fin sentirse aceptado…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En otro lado de la ciudad en un modesto apartamento un chico de ojos carmesí estaba teniendo un duelo con sus amigos era su pasión, las cartas habían sido barajeadas y tan rápido comenzó aquel chico comenzó a bajar los puntos de vida de su amigo hasta llegar a cero…

- Por todos los cielos Yuma como lo haces…-ambos se sentaron en el piso con una sonrisa era un juego amistoso

- Se lo debo todo a mi padre…-sonrió el chico mientras le ofrecía un refresco a su amigo

- No entiendo ni Orbital 7 puede ser tan bueno como tu…-le dijo sin más el chico sonrió

- Bueno ya sabes lo que dicen las maquinas no igualan a la mente humana…-el chico se acostó en la alfombra mirando al cielo

- Me encanta estar contigo…-le dijo volteando a verlo

- A mi también…-aquel muchacho de cabellos rubios le sonrió mientras chocaba su mano con el del chico le encantaba estar con el muchacho sin saber que esa fascinación un día los llevaría a la desgracia…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La mañana siguiente era día de escuela y como siempre aquel chico de cabellera despeinada y curiosos rizos rojizos, bajo de su habitación dispuesto a desayunar, su hermana era la única acompañante que siempre estaba pendiente de él, un accidente les había arrebatado la vida de sus padres haciéndola a ella madurar a los 18 años y ahora teniendo 22 años se había graduado de la universidad convirtiéndose en periodista y estando a cargo completo de su hermano de 16 años…

- _Nee_-san _ohayo_…-ambos hermanos se amaban y se cuidaban entre sí, aunque por lo general solo discutían…

- Yuma este es tu primer año de preparatoria…-le dijo ella dejando su café para mirarlo

- Ya lo sé y estoy seguro que será grandioso…-el muchacho siempre había sido muy popular amado y admirado por todos

- Si solo ten cuidado…-le dijo ella poniendo una expresión seria él, la miro…-la preparatoria no es fácil, no digo por la adaptación si no por las compañías…-teniendo un vago presentimiento por la seguridad de su hermano su mirada se entristeció el la abrazo, ella era lo más cercano una madre y no le agradaba ver tristeza en su mirar

- Descuida procurare no meterme en problemas, tengo que mantener mi historial libre y además _Nee_-san, Kaito, Kotori y Ryoga asistirán a la academia así que estaré bien…

Una sonrisa y un beso en la mejilla sello sus palabras pero aquella chica de cabella roja no podía estar tranquila algo apresaba su pecho, sin tomar en cuenta esa corazonada dejo ir a su hermano quizás solo era nostalgia porque el chico estaba madurando, sonrió para darse el valor cuando una llamada telefónica la saco de sus pensamientos tenía que volver a su trabajo como reportera…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Llego sin incidentes a la escuela, siendo recibido por una ola de estudiantes ansiosos por hablar con el chico popular muchos de ellos lo admiraban tanto académicamente como físicamente, el chico era muy atractivo no pasando desapercibido por las jovencitas que lo seguían…

- Yuma…-aunque una jovencita de cabellos verdes era su mejor amiga…

- Yuma por aquí…-la voz de un joven de cabellos morados lo alerto y en la entrada estaba su grupo de amigos

- Dejen a Yuma en paz…-y salvándolo de la turba llego el rubio, su mejor amigo que sin saberlo sería el causante de su desgracia

- Por todos los cielos Yuma, esos sujetos cada vez están peor…-le dijo el pelipurpura mirándolo con una sonrisa

- Shark me da gusto verte…-le dijo el chico mientras estrechaba su mano

- Este será mi segundo año…-le dijo él con una sonrisa-y tu primer año prepárate para este gran reto

- Me da gusto que Kari-san te haya inscrito en nuestra preparatoria…-le sonrió la peliverde

- La convenció el hecho que aquí han salido duelistas legendarios, Syrus Truesdale, Rúa y Ruka yo como el mejor duelista de domino y pronto del país tenía que estudiar aquí

- Es buena…-le dijo el rubio que como el comenzaría su escuela…

- Vamos chicos Ryoga-san y yo les mostraremos la academia…-les dijo la chica mientras tomaba al chico de su brazo para brindarle el recorrido ambos habían sido amigos de la infancia y se querían como hermanos

- Andando Kaito…

Con eso ultimo el grupo entro a las instalaciones, mientras un grupo de seguidores de Yuma les hacían rueda de vez en vez pidiéndole algunos autógrafos el chico era el mejor duelista de la ciudad y se había ganado el respeto y la admiración de muchos…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras la algarabía bajaba un chico tímido iba llegando a la escuela, como a Yuma a él también le gustaban los duelos y aunque era excelente en ello su pasado tormentoso no le permitía ingresar a ninguna competencia, en lo más profundo de su ser resentía mucho esa realidad pero…

- Que hermoso…-su otra pasión el dibujo compensaba la tristeza…-nunca vi una con sus colores…

Una mariposa multicolor parada sobre una flor fue su atracción se agacho hasta poder dibujar lo más cerca que se pudo aquel esplendoroso animal era realmente hermoso, su lápiz afilado comenzó a dar trazos y el grafito comenzó a dar forma aquella figura que poco a poco fue emergiendo tan hermosa, como si de una fotografía se tratara sus tres dimensiones entre líneas y sombras hacían el dibujo digno de un artista experimentado…

-Astral Zearu ya esta…-firmando la obra de arte dio por finalizado su labor todos sus dibujos siempre los bautizaba con su nombre, era como su forma de darle a conocer al mundo su arte y que su existencia no era solo una ilusión…

- Clase tomen haciendo…-llegando a su salón Astral obedeció al maestro sentándose en un lugar, lo más atrás que se podía ocultándose de cualquier mirada

- Señor Tsukumo…-llegando pasado la hora del toque de la campana iba el chico de cabellos alborotados un poco agitado por la tardanza…-lo siento me entretuve…-se avergonzó porque aun su amigo Kaito ya estaba en el salón pero el por dar algunos autógrafos se le había pasado el tiempo

- En castigo se presentara ante toda la clase…

- _NANI_?...-exclamo él no era bueno para discursos seguramente el profesor lo sabia

- Ya escucho ahora hágalo…-al escuchar la algarabía aquel chico que estaba absorto en sus propios asuntos lo miro y al instante algo en aquel muchacho de tez morena y ojos carmesí lo cautivo

- Yuma Tsukumo primer duelista de domino…-fue su presentación y al mirar a la clase parecía que miraba al fondo donde estaba aquel chico de cabellos celestes el cual se sonrojó al sentir la mirada

- Gracias señor Tsukumo ahora tome haciendo y que no vuelva a repetirse…-aunque en realidad el chico veía a toda la clase sin llegar a nadie en especifico porque simplemente en el salón no conocía a nadie más que su amigo Kaito

- Estuvo cerca…-el rubio estaba un poco lejos, no podría charlar con él durante las clases, mala ubicación por llegar tarde, suspiro al sentarse y sin saberlo a un lado estaba aquel muchacho de ojos trasparentes y celestes como el agua del mar que no podía quitarle la mirada de encima, sintiendo la insistencia aquel de ojos carmesí lo miro…

- Hola…-una sonrisa esbozo, haciendo que el otro se sonrojara mirara a otro lado avergonzado sin contestarle el saludo, esa reacción al muchacho se le había hecho tierno y continuo acomodando sus cosas mientras sacaba los libros para iniciar la lección

- Yuma…-pensó el peliceleste mientras sacaba sus libros también y ponía atención a la lección o al menos así intentaba…-Tsukumo-san…-pero aquel nombre y rostro sonriente seguía resonando en su cabeza y su voz era la primera vez que alguien le hablara con tanta amabilidad, se sentía emocionado…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sonando la campana de almuerzo los alumnos alistaron sus loncheras o dinero para tomar la merienda, mientras que un rubio se le iba acercando al de ojos carmesí y de lejos era observado por el peliceleste con mirada seria…

- Vamos Yuma dicen que la comida en la academia es muy buena…

- Kotori y Ryoga ya te emocionaron no es así?...-le dijo el de ojos carmesí que creer en buena comida en una escuela era casi imposible

- Ellos nos acompañaran vamos…-le dijo el rubio mientras le sonría y aquel que observaba, sostenía un lápiz en con el cual estaba dándole un poco de color al dibujo de la mariposa que lo había hechizado…

- Vamos entonces no me gustara hacer esperar a Kotori, será la novia de Shark pero sigue golpeándome como cuando éramos niños…-al chico le salió una gota y mientras terminaba de guardar sus útiles, un lápiz fue roto con fuerza alertando a los muchachos que voltearon a ver de dónde había provenido el sonido, pero no vieron más que a un muchacho irse velozmente dejando caer a su paso un dibujo que no logro ser guardado…

- Kaito mira…-el dibujo de la mariposa en la flor fue visto por el chico que lo levanto del piso…

- Por todos los cielos es una obra de arte…-le dijo el rubio admirando cada detalle parecía hecho por alguien experimentado y no un chico de 15 años

- Astral Zearu…-la firma a un lado anuncio al autor de aquel retrato

- Es ese chico…-le dijo Kaito escuchando muy bien cuando el profesor paso lista y menciono ese nombre el chico tenía un nombre muy extraño que no podía ser olvidado

- Vaya será mejor que se lo regrese…-dijo Yuma un poco avergonzado ya que después de todo el había encontrado el dibujo

- De acuerdo solo no tardes les explicare a Ryoga y Kotori…-le dijo el rubio dejando solo a su amigo, esa era una de sus cualidades la honestidad

- Gracias…-le dijo el de ojos carmesí admirando un poco más el dibujo era muy hermoso y parecía que la mariposa plasmada tomaría vuelo en cualquier instante…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Pidiendo una hamburguesa y una soda el muchacho estaba dispuesto a tomar su almuerzo, sin saber que un dibujo había dejado al piso sin quererlo, cada uno eran sus humildes tesoros…

- Wow gran vista…-y a veces la pasión por el dibujo, era su único escape de la realidad tan terrible que tenia, al menos plasmar con grafito sus vivencias le recordaban cada una de ellas y aunque un pasado oscuro no podía ser visto al menos quería tener cada uno de sus recuerdos plasmados en una hoja…

- Pero mira nada mas tienes un gran don…-y estando absorto dibujando un prado de flores una voz a un lado de él lo alerto haciendo que dejara caer el cuaderno que usaba para dibujar…-disculpa no quise asustarte…-el chico se mantuvo callado era aquel muchacho que lo había saludado…-vine porque…-el chico saco un dibujo y se lo dio…-esto estaba en el piso y tiene tu nombre te llamas Astral no?...-el chico miro el dibujo y se lo quito de inmediato abrazándolo con fuerza…-descuida no me lo pensaba quedar…-le dijo sonriendo por la reacción…-sabía que era un tesoro por eso quería dártelo…-le sonrió

El chico se quedo en silencio mientras estaba absorto en el rostro de aquel chico de ojos carmesí, sin saber el motivo siquiera no podía despegarle la vista y aquella dulce sonrisa lo hechizo que no pudo dejar de verlo, ese había sido el día en que lo conoció y aunque los eventos venideros no serian agradables al menos por ese instante en que Yuma estuvo ahí, el chico demonio no se sintió solo…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

HOLLY: Hola gentecita hasta que al fin se me hizo hacer un fic para Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal

YUMA: Los mejores de los mejores

YAMI: Nena no lo hubieras hecho…-mirando serio al chico

HOLLY: Tengo que seguir mi tradición de hacer fics de los Yugis

YUMA: Este fic me encanto soy el mejor duelista de la ciudad waaa mi sueño

RYOGA: Desgraciadamente solo se quedara como eso, un sueño

YUMA: Mirándolo serio…

HOLLY: Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, les cuento que será un fic de 5 capítulos, pueden decir que es corto pero en los capítulos serán algo largos espero compensarlo XD

YUMA: Que genial es actuar

ASTRAL: Mi personaje no se parece nada a mí

HOLLY: Esa era la idea…-sonriendo…-quise convertir a todos los personajes con un toque similar pero completamente diferentes a la serie

YAMI: Que contradictorio

HOLLY: Además hacer a Astral humano tendría sus consecuencias xD

ASTRAL: Bueno esa parte si me gusto v.v

HOLLY: Espero que a los lectores también

YUMA: Dejen RR onegai, mi primera actuación espectacular merece ser elogiada

YAMI: Que exagerado

YUMA: Soy la estrella merezco el reconocimiento

HOLLY: Espero que les guste este universo alterno, esperamos sus comentarios

YUMA: Nada cuesta mandar un RR para esta estrella de la actuación naciente…

**SAYONARA.-**

**HOLLY MOTTO.-**


	2. Acto 2: Amigos

"**THE LOST MEMORY"**

**ACTO 2: "AMIGOS"**

Aquel había sido un encuentro fugaz donde había podido ver al chico que tanto lo había hechizado y por primera vez escuchar su voz fue especial para el único quizás, deseaba que si de ahora en mas debía morir podía ir en paz porque al fin por primera vez se había sentido feliz…

- Me agrada ese chico Astral es muy artístico…-Yuma no había podido sacarle alguna palabra al chico pero lo había dejado hechizado su arte

- Le diste el dibujo?...-regreso con sus amigos sin más y les estaba relatando su experiencia

- _Hai_…-les sonrió

- Sabes Yuma-kun deberías tener cuidado…-escucho la voz de una chica la miro extrañado…-ese chico Astral tiene una mirada muy siniestra…-le dijo ella con un poco de temor

- Kotori-san de que hablas? yo lo vi en el salón y me parece que mas que siniestra es un chico tímido…-defendió Kaito, el había visto al chico y en realidad le parecía bastante pasivo y tímido

- Yuma-kun solo prométeme que tendrás cuidado…-ella no hizo caso a la defensa de Kaito y seguía teniendo un mal presentimiento

- Kotori descuida no me involucraría en nada peligroso…-les sonrió sin más y el almuerzo prosiguió sin ningún inconveniente…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras en el jardín luego de tomar su almuerzo una hamburguesa con refresco aquel que estaba comiendo solo había parado su pasión por la naturaleza y en esa ocasión estaba dibujando el rostro de una persona que lo dejo hechizado en sus pensamientos

- Tsukumo-san…-dijo mientras trazaba algunas sombras en los cabellos del chico…-el, él es especial…-al pasar el lápiz en sus ojos se quedo absorto en la mirada que el chico tenía, una llena de comprensión y cariño le encantaba…-Yuma-san…-abrazo el dibujo lo había hecho tan real que hasta un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas al recordar la mirada del chico, que lo hechizo…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tiempo después la campana sonó y los alumnos comenzaron a regresar a sus salones, aquel chico de cabellos celestes espero a que todos ingresaran para entrar él, no le agradaban las aglomeraciones de gente porque en ellas siempre podía sentir la mirada de terror o de desprecio de las personas no le agradaba prefería huir a esos encuentros desagradables…

- POR DIOS SE ME HIZO TARDE…-y sin quererlo a un muchacho también se le había pasado la hora de de la comida rápidamente, aunque él no por miedo si no por honor, había tenido un reto a un duelo que no había podido dejar pasar, era su debilidad…-debo correr, correr…-comenzó a acelerar su paso tanto que al doblar en una esquina, sin quererlo choco contra alguien…-por todos los dioses…-sus cabezas habían chocado tan fuerte que del impuso, lo sentó de una sola vez en el piso…-rayos…-se llevo su mano al lugar lastimado aunque al instante se dio cuenta que la otra persona también había caído al piso…-por dios _gomen_…-se levanto rápidamente para ayudarle, sabía que había sido su culpa y se sentía responsable…-_gomen nasai_…te ayudare…-le ofreció su mano aunque aquel no la tomo…-vamos go…-aunque al verlo mejor, se dio cuenta que se trataba de aquel chico de cabellos celestes…-disculpa Astral-san no me di cuenta

-…-el chico no dijo nada y solo comenzó a recoger las páginas de sus dibujos que con el golpe se habían esparcido por todo el pasillo

- Rayos que tonto, te ayudare…-quizás el chico no había aceptado su ayuda pero Yuma se sentía responsable y quería hacer algo por él, miro cada dibujo y en las paginas estaban plasmados diferentes cosas entre paisajes, animales y algunas cartas de duelo…-wow no me cansare de decirlo tus dibujos son impresionantes…-decía mientras los veía pero ese comentario hizo que el chico se los quitara de golpe, no le gustaba que vieran sus dibujos…-disculpa no quise importunarte…-Yuma no vio mal esa acción al contrario se le hizo gracioso que sintiera vergüenza…-vamos a clases Astral…-le ofreció su mano el peliceleste dudando decidió tomarla…-eso es…-una sonrisa se dibujo haciendo que al instante se sonrojara…-sabes eres muy _kawaii_…-ese comentario hizo que hasta de sus orejas saliera humo de lo rojo que se puso, se levanto al instante abrazo sus libros y comenzó a correr velozmente hacia el salón…-es un chico especial…-Yuma lo vio con una sonrisa se le había hecho muy tierno esa reacción…

- Yuma, por todos los dioses en que rayos estabas pensando?…-al llegar al salón fue recibido por un Kaito muy preocupado…

- _Etto_…-el chico se llevo una mano al cuello…-era un duelo…-el rubio lo miro serio…-soy débil que quieres que diga?

- Sabes si Kotori-san estuviera en nuestro salón ya te estaría estrangulando…-la chica junto con Ryoga eran alumnos de segundo año…

- Eso es terrorífico…-a Yuma le salió una gota al pensar en lo que su amiga era capaz…-muy terrorífico…-una nubecita gris lo cubrió al imaginarse a la chica se había deprimido…

- Le diré sabes?

- NOOOO QUE DICES?...-mientras que lejos Astral observa muy atento al chico de ojos carmesí que lo hechizada, aunque cada vez que lo veía tan cerca del rubio algo en él se calentaba y sentía un enojo como nunca lo sintió…

- Bien clase acomódense…-Yuma había tenido suerte que la clase se había retrasado un poco al menos así se había salvado de un castigo…

- No puede creer que siempre tangas tanta suerte…-murmuro Kaito

- Ya ves dios m quiere…-murmuro Yuma mientras sacaba sus libros y una sonrisa se dibujaba…

- Ese chico, Tenjo debería morir…-un pensamiento siniestro rondo la mente de Astral mientras sacaba los libros de su próxima clase…

Las materias de la tarde trascurrieron sin ninguna anomalía, de vez en vez el peliceleste volteaba a ver al de ojos carmesí, que estaba absorto entre las clases y responder las preguntas del profesor en otras platicaba con Kaito y le daba las sonrisas que lo hechizaron él, frunció el seño no le agradaba la cercanía…

- Hey, continuaremos con el duelo que dejamos pendiente?...-Kaito se le acerco a Yuma haciendo que aquel que observaba se marchara enojado y decepcionado…

- Porque será que mi corazón me duele tanto?...-Astral comenzó a correr mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho…

- Eso estará bien me agrada la idea…-sin saber lo ocurrido Yuma seguía la plática con su amigo…

- _Baka, baka_ eres un _baka_ Astral, _baka_…-se regañaba a si mismo mientras corría con algunas lagrimas en sus ojos…-eres un ser desagradable, chico demonio, que pensabas? a él no le importabas? No te engañes a nadie le importas, a nadie…-paro en un callejón mientras lloraba e intentaba buscar consuelo en el cielo…-dios porque me castigas tanto?...-sus manos cubrieron su cabeza en desesperación

- Pero miren que tenemos aquí?...-su sangre se helo al escuchar la voz…

- Es un chico lindo…-4 chicos lo comenzaron a rodear, el busco refugio en su mochila mientras viejos recuerdos de eventos pasados llegaron a su mente…

- No me hagan daño…-dijo en suplica pero de nada serbia…

- Tanto tiempo de no vernos y es así como nos recibes?…-su mirada cambio a una intimidante, aquel comenzó a temblar ya sabía lo que venía…-lo sabes bien lo que buscamos y mas te vale que nos lo des!…-se le acerco y aquel solo lo miro aterrorizado…-

- Por favor no me hagan da-ño…-suplico pero era tarde…le aparto rápidamente el maletín…-no por favor!...-vacio su contenido en el piso ante la mirada atónica del peliceleste…

- Solo tienes basura…-las paginas que contenían sus dibujos cayeron al piso…

- _Onegai_…-suplico mientras aquellos pateaban sus dibujos ellos sabían que eso era el mejor castigo…-NOO!...-Astral no podía permitirlo y se interpuso entre las pisadas y aquellas hojas de papel, dando lugar a que los chicos se enfurecieran…

- Baka!...-comenzaron a golpearlo intentando alejarlo de los dibujos sin éxito…

- Alguien que me ayude…-suplico por lo baja, su entre el dolor, la desesperación y el pánico…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras tanto en la escuela aun seguía el dúo de amigos terminando su duelo, en su salón no había más alumnos que ellos, que ahora estaban disfrutando de un duelo de entrenamiento, el campeonato estaba cerca y sabían que debían preparase ambos eran los dos mejores de domino e iban a luchar por ser de Japón…

- Yuma sabes como amigo eres excelente y te quiero pero en los duelos eres implacable y te detesto…-terminando su duelo de practica el de ojos carmesí había salido vencedor sin ningún inconveniente

- Ya sabes lo que dicen Kaito, luchar con una maquina es una cosa pero con los humanos es completamente impredecible

- Si, si quizás tengas razón pero Orbital me ayudado a mejorar y aunque esta vez me has vencido me esforzare mas para que en las finales, las cosas serán diferentes

- Oye sabes bien que pienso ir por el titulo de campeón

- Eso ya lo veremos querido amigo…-le sonrió el rubio una de las debilidades de Yuma era que a veces podía actuar demasiado confiado en sus habilidades y eso sin estrategia no valía nada, Kaito lo sabía y era con lo que se esforzaría para mejorar…-por todos los cielos mira qué hora es…-tiempo después cuando ya iban guardando sus cartas el chico miro su reloj…-Haruto debe estar por llegar de la escuela…-le dijo apresurado el chico era su hermano menor y Kaito por el trabajo de su madre era quien más cuidaba del pequeño

- No iremos juntos a la tienda de cartas…-le dijo un poco dolido Yuma, ya que habían acordado ir a ver el nuevo producto

- Disculpa, pero debo irme Haruto ya debe estar en casa y mi madre vendrá hasta la noche no me agrada que se atienda solo…- los padres de Kaito estaban divorciados, él como el mayor y hombre de la casa cuidaba del menor el cual era muy enfermizo y era por eso que a Kaito no le gustaba dejarlo solo…

- De acuerdo será en otra ocasión me saludas a Haruto-kun, quizás luego pueda ir a jugar con el…-al pequeño le gustaba mucho el duelo de monstruos tanto como a su hermano…

- Le diré nos vemos…-se despidió el chico mientras apresuraba su paso…

Tiempo después que el chico se marchara Yuma tomo sus cosas y agilizo su camino, hubiera querido pasar más tiempo con su amigo pero sabía que para Kaito su hermano era primero ante todo y lo comprendía el también tenía una hermana mayor que aunque a veces actuaba muy despreocupada sabia que le tenía mucho cariño…

- _Oneesan_…-dijo al aire pensando en la pelirroja ella era un poco obstinada y mandona pero le tenía mucho cariño…-la vida nos ha dejado a nosotros dos para cuidarnos…-los padres los habían abandonado hacía mucho tiempo dejando a la mayor a cargo del mayor…-quizás le compre algo dulce…-pensó mientras caminaba era una de sus debilidades…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En la ciudad no muy lejos de donde Yuma se encontraba estaba Astral, luego de la tunda y el abuso estaba recostado en una de las paredes del callejón, muchos moretones y contusiones adornaban ahora su rostro mientras sangraba en otras partes de su cuerpo y su uniforme rasgado era testigo silencioso de su tormento miro al cielo mientras se preguntaba cuando iban a terminar los abusos, quizás era mejor quedarse ahí y morir- si era lo mejor…

- Ya se unos _Wagashi_ seguro le gustaran…-pensó el chico mientras caminaba por uno de los callejones él no le temía a esos lugares oscuros, sabia artes marciales así que podría defenderse si algo pasaba. Mientras caminaba alguien paso a su lado golpeándole el hombro…-oye cui…-aunque no dijo más porque miro a la otra persona como se desvanecía en el pavimento…-POR TODOS LOS CIELOS…-llego rápido para evitar que se lastimara…-estas bien?...-al sostenerlo se dio cuenta que se trataba de alguien conocido…-Astral?...-el chico estaba inconsciente, tenía muchos golpes seguramente algunos ladrones lo habían asaltado ya que no tenía su mochila con el…-rayos…-el chico cargo a Astral, el muchacho era más delgado y bajo así no le era muy difícil trasportarlo…-no sé dónde vives amigo así que…-paro un taxi…-los _Wagashi _de mi _oneesan_ deberán esperar…-pensó mientras entraba al taxi con el muchacho, estaba muy mal herido y no se le ocurrió más que llevarlo a su casa a curar las heridas y quizás la hermana evaluara si era necesario llevarlo a emergencias…

- Yuma llegas tarde…-al escuchar la puerta abrirse la chica sabía que su hermano había llegado…-Yuma…-le dijo acercándose a la puerta, porque el chico había llegado tan callado, ya que cuando ella reclamaba siempre buscaba alguna escusa…-por dios…-y vio a su hermano cargando a otro muchacho herido…-Yuma que paso?...-le dijo ella preocupada y ayudándole al menor a cargar mejor al chico

- No lo sé cuando volvía a casa me lo encontré en la calle nos subimos a un taxi y vine hasta aquí no se me ocurrió otra cosa

- Porque no lo llevaste a un hospital?

- Bueno no lo sé soy menor de edad que querías que hiciera?...-le dijo el rápidamente estaba muy angustiado por el muchacho…-ayúdame por favor _oneesan_…-ella lo miro y se dio cuenta de su preocupación…-es un compañero de mi escuela…-ella entendió…-ayúdame _onegai_…-suplico el…

- Yuma estás hablando con tu hermana claro que lo hare, solo llevémoslo a tu habitación y traeré el botiquín de primeros auxilios…-dijo ella en tono serio sabia que la situación era grave, el muchacho estaba bastante mal herido, pero al menos no eran más que golpes y contusiones ninguna cortada que necesitara puntadas al menos a la vista…

- _Hai_! _Arigato_ oneesan…-le dijo el chico mientras acomodaba a Astral en su cama, esta aun parecía nueva, el no acostumbraba a dormir en su habitación, prefería dormir en una hamaca que había puesto en el ático donde guardaba algunos objetos que habían pertenecido a sus padres, de esa manera él se sentía cerca de ellos

- Descuida…-ella le sonrió era la primera vez que su hermano se notaba tan preocupado por alguien así que seguramente ese chico era alguien importante no lo dejaría solo…

La noche para ambos hermanos fue larga, entre curar, limpiar y desinfectar las heridas del chico que además tenía varias y algunas contusiones en su cuerpo de encuentros pasados la chica se quedo muy preocupada ya que seguramente el chico era golpeado y no sabía exactamente porque, aunque al ver a Yuma tan preocupado sabia que el muchacho no podía ser malo su hermano tenía un don para elegir a los amigos…

A la mañana siguiente los primeros rayos del sol iluminaron la habitación de un chico de ojos carmesí, posándose sobre un chico de cabello celeste que descansaba sobre la cama, despertó lentamente de mala gana mientras se tallaba un poco los ojos y sentía un dolor tremendo por todo su cuerpo. Estaba acostumbrado a los dolores fuertes pero esta vez los tipos se habían excedido…

- Rayos…-se sentó en la cama y fue cuando observo mejor la habitación…-por dios!...-se dio cuenta que no era su habitación ni siquiera era un lugar que conociera, su corazón se acelero en que lio se había metido ahora…

Iba a buscar respuestas pero justo cuando salió de la cama tropezó con alguien durmiendo en el piso despertándolo al instante se asusto a un mas, seguramente era alguno de sus raptores intento huir pero el dolor en sus heridas era demasiado fuerte…

- Oye no te muevas tanto…-aunque una cálida mano lo detuvo, paro su paso al ver a la persona de quien se trataba…-estas débil aun, regresa a la cama…-le advirtió el chico lo miro sin hablar…-descuida no te hare daño…-Astral se llevo una mano a la cabeza avergonzado y bajo la mirada luego con un sonrojo no esperaba encontrase a Yuma…-es mi casa…-le dijo cuando le ayudo a recostarse…-descuida estarás bien aquí…-le sonrió y lo cubrió con una sabana…-me tenias preocupado pensé que no despertarías…-le dijo mientras se sentaba a un lado el de cabello celeste se mantuvo en silencio…-pero es bueno verte despierto…-le sonrió nuevamente haciendo que el chico se sonrojara y mirara a otro lado avergonzado…-no te preocupes estas a salvo aquí…-la voz de Yuma le daba tanta paz le encantaba escucharlo…

- A-_arigato_…-le dijo el chico luego de unos momentos apenado por ser ayudado por alguien

- He?...-Yuma puso su mano en el oído desde que conoció al chico hacia unos días atrás no lo había escuchado pronunciar palabra…-vaya me acabas de dar un gran alivio pensé que no hablabas…-le dijo sonriendo, el chico se sonrojo a un mas avergonzado…-descuida es una broma…-Yuma se le acerco y le tomo el mentón para que los mirara…-pero mira nada mas…-le dijo al verlo hasta el momento no había tenido tan cerca a Astral para observarlo…-que hermosos ojos tienes…-al instante el chico aparto su rostro no se esperaba ese comentario…-_gomen_…-le dijo Yuma pero él era alguien demasiado franco y no pensaba sus palabras…-pero es verdad nunca vi ese color de ojos en otra persona…-los ojos de Astral eran de uno tono celeste, tan claro que parecían casi trasparentes, eso lo hacía único y hermoso

- G-_gomen_…-le dijo dudando nuevamente

- Descuida no es nada…-le dijo el chico sonriendo y en ese momento Astral esbozo una leve sonrisa, haciendo que Yuma se le acercara…-n-_nani_…-el chico retrocedió intimidado por ese hecho…

- Astral, que bonita sonrisa tienes…-le dijo luego haciendo que el chico se sonrojara mucho, pero esas palabras le habían llegado al corazón y no las olvidaría nunca…

- A-_arigato_…-coloco una mano en su boca le daba mucha vergüenza hablar con el chico y estar en su habitación…

- No te preocupes, ahora descansa, iré a ver que dejo mi _oneesan_ para nosotros…-le sonrió, la chica era periodista y salía muy temprano a buscar las noticias así que no estaba en casa…

- La escuela, y-yo te retrasare…-le dijo el avergonzado mientras el chico se incorporaba…

- Olvídate de la escuela es sábado…-le sonrió Yuma…-ya vengo iré a buscar algo de comer a la cocina…-se incorporo y se marcho con rapidez mientras Astral se quedaba analizando la habitación y luego se miro a sí mismo y se dio cuenta que llevaba un pijama más grande que la ropa que acostumbraba…

- _Nani_?...-eso lo alerto y se sonrojo en extremo al pensar de quien pudo cambiarle de ropa...

- Te debo advertir mi _oneesan_ no es buena cocinera…-comento el chico mientras volvía con el desayuno era algo de pan blanco tostado, mermelada y algo de fruta partida…-esto se puede llamar decente no querrás saber que comeremos de almuerzo…-le bromeo el chico, mientras le llevaba el desayuno…-mi _oneesan_ dice el desayuno es la comida más importante del día, así que más te vale no dejar nada…-le advirtió con una sonrisa mientras le colaba la bandeja, el chico observo las rodajas de pan, la fruta y el vaso de jugo de naranja recién exprimido…-vamos te aseguro que está muy bueno…-le dijo Yuma alentándolo mientras el mismo llevaba su plato para acompañarle

- _Arigato_…-agradeció - Astral mientras probaba con timidez, un trozo de pan con mermelada, no estaba acostumbrado a que lo atendieran y mucho menos comer acompañado…

El chico apenas si toco la comida y eso por insistencia de Yuma que debía comer más por lo delgado y pálido que estaba pero el muchacho no estaba acostumbrado a tanto así que apenas probó algo y se recostó, Yuma no insistió mas tampoco quería agobiarlo…

- Oye me quiero disculpar contigo…-hablo Yuma luego de un lapso largo de silencio…

- _Nani_?...-al chico se le hizo extraño ese cometario de parte de de ojos carmesí…

- Bueno es que no llegue antes a ayudarte…-le dijo el chico luego que le levantaba los platos…

- No es tu culpa…-le dijo avergonzado aquellos chicos habían estado acosándolo desde que recordaba y sus golpizas eran peor cada vez…

- Bueno pero eso cambiara a partir de ahora, te voy a cuidar si?...-Yuma se sentó a un lado de la cama…-me agradas y quiero ser tu amigo, claro si tu quieres…-eso sorprendió demasiado al chico no se esperaba esa preposición siempre espero escuchar las palabras "amigo" de alguien y tanto espero que había comenzado a pensar que nunca las escucharía…

- Porque?...-rara vez alguien era amable con él, era normal que sintiera inseguridad de Yuma

- Por nada en especial, me caes bien es todo…-le dijo sonriendo…

- _Etto_…-Astral bajo la mirada no se esperaba eso…

- Nada de tristezas, _Kattobingu are!...-_le dijo con una sonrisa

- He?...-Astral no entiendo su entusiasmo

- Bueno es mi frase significa que si confías en ti mismo puedes lograr lo que sea…-le dijo sonriendo alzando su pulgar al aire…-ahora amigo Astral este será nuestro _Kattobingu are!,_ te voy a ayudar para que nadie más te vuelva a molestar ni a lastimarte…-puso una mano en su hombro mientras lo veía a los ojos…-confías en mi…?

Los ojos carmesí de Yuma eran tan profundos que Astral se perdió en ellos, estaban tan cerca uno del otro que su corazón se acelero con el solo contacto del chico, se sentía emocionado y por primera vez en mucho tiempo feliz…

- _Hai_!...-le sonrió…

- No me canso de decirlo, tienes una hermosa sonrisa…-le dijo guiñándole un ojo haciendo que Astral se sonrojara a un mas…-bueno este será el inicio de una agradable amistad

**CONTINUARA….**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

HOLLY: Hola! Y seguimos con la historia

YAMI: Sigue sin gustarme v.v

HOLLY: Ya no estés celoso Yamito, bueno esta historia es muy diferente al anime, tiene cosas parecidas pero no iguales

YUMA: A mí me encanta aquí y allá sigo siendo el mejor

YAMI: U_U

HOLLY: Bueno esperamos que les este gustando, y ya dentro de unos pocos capítulos terminara

YUMA: Lo que no me gusta es que moriré NOOOO! TT_TT

YAMI: Esa es mi parte favorita :3

HOLLY: Bueno esperamos que nos sigan leyendo, dejen RR

**SAYONARA.-**

**HOLLY MOTTO.-**


	3. Acto 3: Verdad

"**THE LOST MEMORY"**

**ACTO 3: "VERDAD"**

Un mes había pasado desde aquel día del incidente con Astral y el peliceleste se había vuelto la sombra de Yuma, no lo dejaba ni un segundo tranquilo y al chico se le hacía tierno su actitud y la entendía luego de lo sufrido era normal, tenía miedo. Pero sus amigos no lo comprendían…

- ¿Yuma estas seguro que ese chico es normal?...-y era el almuerzo el único momento en que lo dejaba tranquilo en ocasiones

- ¿Pero qué dices Kotori?...-el de ojos carmesí aun no lograba comprender porque sus amigos se comportaban tan antipáticos con Astral, si para él era un buen chico

- Chicos denle una oportunidad…-menciono un rubio Yuma lo miro con una sonrisa, al menos tenia apoyo de alguien de sus amigos Kaito lo alentaba

- Kaito-kun no deberías alentar a Yuma, este cabeza hueca no sabe lo que hace…-lo regaño Ryoga de los 4 era el más maduro

- ¡Oye!...-ofendido Yuma lo encaro

- Sabes que es cierto y ahora respeta a tu _senpai_…-le dijo sin siquiera tomarle importancia a su berrinche

- Grrr…-regresando a su lugar Yuma siguió con su comida…-pero en verdad deberían de darle una oportunidad Astral no es malo, solo tímido

-Yo no estoy tan segura…-La chica tenía un mal presentimiento…-la atmosfera cambia cuando ese chico esta cerca, me aterra

- Kotori-chan denle una oportunidad yo lo he tratado y es amable…-Kaito había hablado con el chico un par de veces y se comportaba bastante bien aunque era obvio que le gustaba más la compañía de Yuma

- Kaito-kun es mejor que no lo defiendas o harás que pierda el respeto que tengo hacia a ti…-lo amenazo la chica

- No quería llegar a esto pero miren…-el chico saco un cuadro hecho a oleo en el estaban los 4 almorzando en el jardín cada rostro y detalle era tan exacto que más bien parecía una fotografía en lugar de un cuadro

- Por dios…-todos se sorprendieron al verlo

- ¿Recuerdan este día?...-fue la única ocasión en que los otros 3 habían aceptado comer con Astral, pero fue muy estresante para Astral tener la mirada de Kotori y Ryoga sobre él, le recordaba tanto el odio que había vivido toda su vida que luego el chico ponía cualquier excusa para no comer con ellos, aunque a veces Yuma la hacía compañía porque le daba pena que comiera solo…

- Alguien que dibuje cuadros tan hermosos como este no puede ser alguien malo…-dijo Yuma mientras guardaba el cuadro solo el mismo peliceleste no se había dibujado, ya que sabía que no era bien recibido por el grupo

- _Gomen_ quizás…-la chica bajo la mirada…-debería de darle una oportunidad…-todos notaron su ausencia en el cuadro y se sintieron mal por él lo trataban muy fríos que el chico no podía para por alto…

- Hai le daremos una oportunidad…-Kaito estaba emocionado al menos había logrado que sus amigos lo aceptara por el bien de Yuma y Astral era lo mejor

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras en el patio de la escuela luego de acabar con su sencillo almuerzo-algo de verduras al vapor y un refresco…-se encontraba un chico paliacate muy inspirado, esta vez la naturaleza no era su modelo si no una chica de cabello versos que usaba un muy curioso moño rosa amarrado en el cabello, el chico le comenzó a dibujar las sombras del rostro y la expresión que a su mente llegaba era de desprecio, al ver la expresión que por lo general le ponía la chica, una raya paso por su rostro tantas veces que rompió el papel…

- Maldita seas Kotori Mizuki…-dijo luego de romper en muchos trozos aquel papel donde dibujaba a la chica…-ojala todos ustedes se murieran…

Murmuraba mientras terminaba de dejar al viento aquellos trozos de papel, no le agradaba la chica ni ninguno de los amigos de Yuma, quizás Kaito era el único que lo trataba más o menos bien, pero el chico era tan cercano a Yuma que lo odiaba igual que a los demás no le gustaba la cercanía de ambos y quería destruir su relación de amigos alejarlos de algún modo…

- Astral que te parece si luego de clases vamos por un helado…-tiempo después cuando las clases eran retomadas recibió una invitación…-vamos los chicos quieren invitarte…-le dijo un entusiasta Yuma

- Los chicos…-el frunció el seño no le agradaban esos chicos

- Tengo cosas que hacer prefiero ir a casa…-le dijo con una sonrisa tímida

- Ummm? En verdad vaya yo tenía la esperanza de que pudiéramos ir…-dijo decepcionado él quería que el muchacho conociera a sus amigos así se daría cuenta que no eran mal personas y ellos también concierna mas a Astral y dejaran de juzgarlo

- De acuerdo Yuma-san acepto…-tubo hacerlo al ver el rostro triste del chico, era su debilidad

- Me alegra entonces, recuerda luego de clase…-Astral asintió aunque luego ponía un rostro triste, no le agradaba socializar y menos esas personas que solo lo veían sobre el hombro pero…-miro a Yuma en su lugar que lo saludo…-debía aceptarlo Yuma era especial y haría un intento de entender a sus amigos por el

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Vamos Astral-kun…-Kaito estaba muy emocionado que el chico saliera con ellos, aunque su entusiasmo estaba comenzando a asustar al chico de cabello celeste que no estaba acostumbrado que las personas mostraran sus emociones…

- Calmadito Kaito…-lo regalo Yuma mientras lo tomaba del brazo…-vamos Astral…-le sonrió, el chico crujió los dientes y apretó sus puños, no le agradaba que con Kaito Yuma fuera amable, deseaba que el chico se apartara de una vez

- Chicos porque tardaron tanto…-tiempo después Kotori y Ryoga estaban esperando en una sorbetera cercaba, harían lo posible porque Astral les agradara…-Astral-san siéntate…-ofreció la muchacha, el chico se quedo en su lugar intimidado por la miradas de ambos

- Astral vamos no tengas miedo…-aunque Yuma no lo dejaría escapar lo tomo del brazo y lo guio a su haciendo, en ese instante el chico se dejo llevar por el contrato y una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro, casi imperceptible

- Astral-san mucho gusto…-saludo Ryoga el chico solo lo había visto un par de veces…-Ryoga Kamishiro, pero puedes llamarme Shark todos lo hacen…-le dijo el chico extendiéndole la mano y juego regresaba a abrazar a su novia Kotori que le sonrió…

- Es un gusto que hayas venido, Yuma no para de hablar de ti y de lo talentoso que eres con el lienzo…-comenzó la chica con una sincera sonrisa, eso hizo sonrojar al chico ya que el solo escuchar que Yuma habla de él, lo avergonzaba

- Astral no tienes algún dibujo que les enseñes…-alentó Yuma el de cabello celeste siempre llevaba consigo un maletín grande donde guardaba sus dibujos, lápices, colores y pinturas aparte de sus materiales cotidianos de escuela

- _Etto_…-el chico dudo no estaba acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención

- Vamos Astral-san Yuma ha hablado tanto que nos gustaría ver…-alentó Kaito con una sonrisa, Astral cambio su expresión a una seria al ver a Yuma a un lado de Kaito y con una mano en su hombro

- _Onegai_…-suplico la chica

- De acuerdo…-no muy convencido accedió, saco de su mochila un trozo de cartoncillo donde había un papel pegado…-no es la gran cosa…-sobre el estaba la escuela era una imagen exacta del centro de estudios, además había dibujado la figura de algunos estudiantes que paseaban por los jardines

- Wow Astral-san es impresionante…-elogio la chica, Yuma les había dicho que comenzaran a conocer al chico por medio de sus dibujos y que atreves de ellos vieran la pureza de su alma

- ¿Astral-kun no has pensado ser pintor?...-pregunto Ryoga impresionado también con el dibujo

- _Ie_…-y el chico se mostraba tímido por sus adulaciones…-nunca lo pensé…-el chico tomo el dibujo que le ofrecían para guardarlo apenado

- Se los dije…-exclamo Yuma como todo un vencedor…-es un artista…-dijo haciendo que el chico se sonrojara mucho y los demás sonrieran estaban compartiendo un buen momento de amigos, momento que Astral no terminaba de acostumbrarse para el que los demás le tuvieran aprecio era nuevo y extraño…

Los helados vinieron rápido aunque la plática estaba tan emocionada que alguno que otro se deshizo por el calor, no importándole a ninguno estaban tan absortos hablando de cosas que para los adultos eran triviales, pero para ellos eran importantes, los que más hablaban eran el grupo de amigos, haciendo siempre participar a Astral, con alguna opinión ellos eran personas agradables pero con una sonrisa que la chica esbozo un recuerdo guardado en lo más profundo de su memoria llego…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Astral apresúrate…-tenía unos 4 años en ese entonces y la voz de una mujer lo alerto…

- No sé cómo puedes soportar a ese chico contigo…-dijo un hombre al cual no podía verle el rostro o quizás porque no lo recordaba

- No seas cruel con el niño…-dijo ella ofendida por el comentario

- Ese niño no es mi hijo, ojala se muriera…-aquella frase resonó en su memoria y recuerdos de el mismo repitiéndola llegaron a su mente, no sabía donde la había escuchado pero había quedado tan marcada en su mente que ahora sabia de donde provenía

- Es tu hijo lo creas o no…

Aquellas personas eran sus padres o al menos eso parecía, no podía verles el rostro pero ahora se daba cuenta que ni sus propios padres le tenían cariño en aquel recuerdo sintió tanto odio y desprecio aun de su madre que fingía preocupación

- Cerdo asqueroso…-murmuro la mujer cuando se alejo aquel hombre - Todo es tu culpa maldito niño…-tomo con fuerza de la mano aquel pequeño que veía absorto el odio de sus padres

- "…"-no recordó haber replicado sus palabras, ni siquiera haber llorado por lo hirientes que eran

- Si no hubieras nacido, maldito demonio…-sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al escuchar esas palabras le dolían tanto…-tu papa nos quisiera, ME QUISIERA…-aquella mujer era tan obsesiva y posesiva como lo era él con Yuma sabia de donde lo había heredado

Los padres de Astral eran jóvenes con 15 y 16 años la muchacha en su primera relación había engendrado un hijo, cosa que sus padres los obligaron a casarse para que el niño estuviera en familia, y para deshacerse de ambos, el padre había tenido que conseguir trabajo de dibujante de cartas de duelo, dejando la escuela en el proceso y ella había tenido que dedicarse al chico a una edad donde lo único que le importaba eran sus amigas y su novio

- Astral eres tan idiota…-los regaños no tardaban en llegar acompañados de golpes con un cincho afilado que dejaba huella en su delgado cuerpo, aquel pequeño de cabellos celestes lloro al viento sin pronunciar palabra

- Eres un idiota porque no hablas, ¡maldito!...-con 4 años nunca había pronunciado ni siquiera un quejido, para una madre poco paciente la desesperaba y pensaba que era capricho del niño actuar de esa manera, era joven inexperta como toda adolescente pensaba que el mundo estaba en su contra, su esposo y su hijo no eran la excepción…

- ¿Jazmín que sucede?...-terminada la furia el chico estaba en su cuarto escuchando atento cualquier murmullo era lo único que podía hacer debido al dolor insoportable y la sangre que brotaba en su boca

- El niño no habla me preocupa…-ambos padres eran inmaduros y no les preocupaba nada más que ellos mismos, aunque ella usaba al pequeño como escudo y que su esposo sintiera un poco de lastima

- Es tu culpa quizás es un retrasado mental…-el chico estaba cansado y solo busco su sillón quitándose los zapatos…-trae mis pantuflas…-ordeno había estado dibujando casi todo el día y le dolía mucho la espalda

- ¡No te preocupas por el niño!...-escucho un plato quebrarse en el piso

- No hagas escándalo, estoy cansado me duele la cabeza, cierra la boca…-ambos parecían hermanos peleando por algún video juego pero en realidad discutían por su hijo, aunque más que nada ella buscaba discusión porque solo así sentía que él le prestaba atención

- No no…-repetia en su mente aquel pequeño tapándose sus oídos y fue cuando en el piso vio un lápiz haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para tomarlo lo miro, era muy joven para ir a la escuela y no sabía que era un lápiz pero…

Comenzó a manchar un libro de cuentos que su madre había comprado de fachada porque no le había leído una sola línea de aquel, sin saber miro por una ventana el patio exterior que resguardaba un par de flores de maleza y lo hechizo, los trazos en su dibujo no eran buenos, ni siquiera podía tomar el lápiz adecuadamente pero a pesar de ello continuo hasta que termino con algunas sombras que veía que el sol reflejaba en objetos como una manguera que estaba en el jardín…

Sonrió para sí al terminar aun no sabía escribir, no podía poner su nombre pero se le ocurrió poner su huella así que se mancho su mano y con eso bautizo su obra, el dibujo parecía hecho por un chico de secundaria, no eran buenos trazos, pero para un niño que no podía escribir era excelente, fue entonces que encontró un modo de alejarse de los problemas y las discusiones de sus padres, que era tan frecuentes como respirar…

Su madre siempre lo golpeaba así que pasaba mucho tiempo encerrado en su habitación solo y doliente en lugar de hundirse en su propia desgracia opto por divagar su mente y se concentro en el dibujo, se hizo hábil en la toma del lápiz y a las 5 años cuando ya iba a la escuela no le fue nada difícil aprender a escribir y leer, lo primero que memorizo fue su nombre y lo plasmo por primera vez en su obra…

Pero un día mientras volvía de la escuela de mala gana, porque aun en la escuela había personas que no lo soportaban, los chicos lo golpeaban e insultaban los profesores no lo defendían, los golpes se volvieron algo cotidiano y comenzó a aprender a no confiar en nadie. Llego a casa y encontró a su padre y madre peleando no era raro verlos discutir pero esta vez el padre estaba golpeando a la mujer, estaba harto de sus quejas y poco a poco…

El pequeño se le quedo mirando, los mayores ni siquiera notaron su presencia absortos en sus propios asuntos la mujer en hacerse la víctima y el hombre en golpear a su esposa, al terminar y dejarle varios moretes y contusiones el padre se dio cuenta de la presencia del niño que estaba atento mirándolos con la boca abierta sin decir nada, el chico aun no hablaba y aun que se habían resignado a que quizás nunca lo haría el hombre no le agrado la expresión y le dio una bofetada

- Todo es tu culpa…-le dijo el chico dejo sus pensamientos al ser golpeado y luego azotado con fuerza en el piso…-yo no quería casarme, no quería…-lo golpeo con el pie, el chico no gemía estaba tan acostumbrado a ser golpeado que lo único que podía hacer es abrazar su mochila donde tenía sus útiles con fuerza era su escudo…-maldito desgraciado…

"maldito" era la segunda persona que mencionaba esa palabra se había acostumbrado tanto a escucharla que se le hizo familiar

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- ¿Astral-kun?...-hablo la chica luego el peliceleste no había hablado en un buen rato, solo mantuvo su boca abierta con una expresión de tristeza

- ¿Estás bien?...-todos se preocuparon Yuma no fue la excepción

- ¿Astral?...-lo llamo también sacándolo de sus recuerdos

- Disculpen yo…-el chico no sabía que decir…-ya me tengo que ir

- ¿Tan rápido?...-todos estaban sorprendidos por la repentina actitud…

- _Hai_! Fue una tarde agradable gracias…-tomo su mochila rápidamente y se marcho sin dar explicación alguna

Todos lo miraron marcharse muy desconcertados y preocupados por su actitud, algo le había afectado, Yuma suspiro pensó que la compañía de los demás le ayudaría al chico abrirse un poco y saber que había personas agradables que serian sus amigos también, pero algo paso en la conversación que incomodo a Astral...

- Es un chico agradable…-pero a pesar de todo los amigos habían cambiado de actitud…-es tímido nada más

- Me preocupa que se cierre tanto, cuando las personas se le acercan busca la manera para alejarlos

- Sabes Yuma pienso que Astral lo que tiene es miedo...-le dijo Kaito mirándolo

- ¿Miedo? ¿A qué?...-Yuma no comprendió

- A ser lastimado…

Kaito había sido un chico muy solitario también, que poco a poco cambio gracias a Yuma y los demás entendía muy bien lo que era estar solo sin el cariño y la comprensión de nadie, por ello podía saber lo que sentía Astral…

- Me da una vergüenza enorme por lo que pensé de él…-dijo la chica mientras veía su helado un poco derretido por el tiempo que tenia

- Ambos lo juzgamos sin saber…-le dijo Ryoga mientras le tomaba de las manos…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras Astral corrió hasta su humilde morada rápidamente al llegar cerró la puerta y se sentó en el piso recordando el resto de su tormento, cuando tenía 6 años y sus padres estaban en sus discusiones habituales, su padre al verlo inmóvil y vulnerable comenzó a golpearlo como siempre lo hacía pero esta vez algo cambiaria…

Mientras estaba en el piso un tubo de metal fue divisado la primera impresión fue que sería muy pesado para levantarlo, pero lo tomo con sus manos en medio de su golpiza cosa que su padre ni siquiera tomo importancia…

- ¿Que harás demonio?...-al ser mencionado con su apodo que desde hace mucho lo atormentaba tomo con más fuerza aquella barra en un solo movimiento traspaso el ojo derecho de su padre causándole gran dolor…

La sangre no tardo en fluir eso lo asusto mas, pero en medio de su pánico sostuvo el tubo con sus manos temblorosas haciendo que su padre se lo arrebatara rápidamente y cuando enfurecido iba a remeter contra su hijo pero aquel no estaba dispuesto a permitirlo tomo la barra y lo tras traspaso con ella justo en el corazón, aterrorizado la soltó mientras su padre caía al piso inconsciente…

La sangre llego hasta sus zapatos, las lagrimas brotaban incesantes y en ese momento su madre despertó de la inconsciencia que la había dejado su padre, mirando a su esposo muerto y a un chico que estaba a su lado llorando…

- ¿Lo mataste?...-unas palabras resonaron en su mente…-maldito demonio ¡LO MATASTE!...-aquellas palabras hirientes eran escuchadas pero…

- Nunca más…-hablo por primera vez…-nunca más ¡ME DIGAS DEMONIO!...

El pequeño arremetió contra la madre también golpeándola ella estaba en el piso muy doliente por el suceso con el esposo que no podía defenderse, un plato roto en el piso fue su arma para terminar con aquella que tanto daño le hizo…

La policía no tardo en llegar los vecinos alarmados por los gritos y ruidos la habían llamado y vieron a un niño dibujando en el piso usando la sangre de sus padres como lienzo, eso los intimido demasiado ni aun los criminales más sanguinarios actuaban de esa manera tan inhumana…

- Ese niño…-los policías vieron en aquellos ojos trasparentes la imagen del mismo demonio…-es un demonio…

Dijeron ellos mientras lo veían divertirse jugando con la sangre de sus progenitores, los policías quedaron completamente intimidados incrédulos de lo que veían…

Sin quererlo la prensa se habían dado cuenta del incidente y del hecho que un niño de tan solo 6 años había matado a sus padres y había hecho una obra de arte con su sangre, la noticia se corrió por todos los medios y el mundo, causando que su familia le diera la espalda y mientras él se recuperaba en un hospital las conversaciones donde él era el centro de atención no se habían esperar…

- Pobre chico él, el…no recuerda nada…-una conversación ajena fue escuchada sin quererlo

- Es mejor que no sepa lo que paso…-una voz femenina cómplice respondió

- Pero el debe saber…-el médico sabia que ocultar la verdad

- No, no cállate tu sabes bien lo que paso es mejor que él no lo sepa

- Pero…

- No hablare más del asunto, ¡no aquí!

Su corazón se acelero al escuchar eso y sin desearlo sus recuerdos de aquel día y de su infancia fueron borrados, salió del hospital a un orfanato era muy joven para estar en un juicio así que lo tratarían psicológicamente, y siempre estaría un policía a su cargo la familia les había dado la tutela así que podían disponer de él…

Aunque en el tiempo que paso en el orfanato no le fue nada bien de pronto tenia crisis extrañas de violencia donde lastimaba con lo que fuera a maestros y niños, llegando a un momento en que fue capaz de matar otra vez…

La noticia nuevamente se esparció esta vez ganándose el sobrenombre de "Niño Demonio" justificando sus acciones por ser poseído con el rey de la oscuridad pero aquel chico de mirada triste escondía mucho más de lo que la gente pensaba…

Eso provoco que meses después de haber ingresado lo sacaran del orfanato al menos habían conseguido un tratamiento para mantenerlo controlado y que no fuera tan violento, aunque retomo sus viejos hábitos nuevamente se cerró tanto en si mismo que no hablaba con nadie y parecía cada vez mas temeroso, la gente en la calle que conocía su historia lo tildaba de demonio y hasta la misma justicia no sabía si en verdad esa era la razón por la que había matado a tantas personas sin mostrar un poco de remordimiento y sin siquiera parecer recordarlo, las autoridades no encontraban que hacer y ni los psiquiatras encontraban cura a su mal…

- Lo mejor será emanciparlo…-sugirió su psiquiatra mientras los policías estaban atónitos…

- Pero es un niño…-dijo uno

- Entonces me gustaría escuchar sugerencias que no se ninguna…-dijo el medico

- Es que simplemente no puedo creer que estén pensando dejar a su libre albedrio a un niño de 7 años

- Es lo único que se nos ocurre, no nos hagamos los desentendidos que todos aquí sabemos que es un chico ha sido capaz de matar con tanta brutalidad apersonas inocentes, es un peligro para nosotros mismos también

- Me cuesta aceptarlo pero pienso que es la única solución…

- Me preocupa mucho la forma en que actúa con los demás y de cómo los lastima, lamentablemente por experiencia puedo decir que lo más probable es que padezca de "Esquizofrenia"

- ¿Tan pequeño?

- Está probado científicamente que la esquizofrenia no respeta edad, es por eso que digo que es lo más probable es muy pequeño para saberlo aunque tiene muchos de los síntomas, alusiones, se aleja de la realidad con facilidad, se encierra mucho en sí mismo, no habla con nadie, tiene cambios bruscos de humor pasa de ser alguien pasivo a alguien extremadamente violento, muchos de los síntomas concuerdan y es por eso que esa enfermedad lo hace extremadamente peligroso para los niños que lo rodean

- ¿Por eso sugiere que debe ser tratado como un adulto?

- Al menos si vive solo, no le hará daño nadie…-dijo serio, los policías asintieron no muy convencidos

- Sus padres dejaron unos cuantos ahorros, además que sus abuelos le han dado el dinero que le correspondía a sus hijos así que podrá vivir con eso al menos hasta que sea mayor de edad

- ¿Tendrá que seguir en tratamiento?

- Si mi diagnostico es correcto no habrá mucho que hacer con él, solo mantener controlada su enfermedad

- De acuerdo entonces que así sea…

Y fue entonces que el aquel niño de 7 años que se refugiaba en un cuaderno de dibujo para plasmar la realidad que lo rodeaba salió al mundo siendo tratado como un adulto aunque fue ahí que su desgracia comenzó, desde el incidente con sus padres había tenido tanto trauma que no recordaba nada al respecto ni antes ni después de la muerte, apenas si recordaba haber tenido padres, era algo extraño pero sabía que si no recordaba era por algo y prefería no hacerlo, su único compañero en el viaje al mundo fuera del orfanato fue su cuaderno de dibujo y su lápiz

- Vivirás aquí…-una habitación vacía solo con una cama seria su compañera

- _Nani_?...-el quería respuestas pero…-porque yo no…-y cuando quería acercarse

- Calma no debo hablar tu sabes, que eso no ayuda a tu recuperación…-aun la autoridad se alejaba y lo veían completamente horrorizados

- Pero yo solo quiero saber que paso…-sus ojos siempre estaban brillosos por la soledad y la falta de recuerdos

- Quédate aquí tu sabes bien que la ley así lo dispuso...

- Pero no entiendo la ley…-era un chico de 7 años al que estaban tratando como un adulto

- Astral escúchame….-el médico que lo seguía lo tomo de los hombros, sabía que estaba calmado y eso le ayudaría a entender…-será difícil pero confiamos en ti…-los policías lo veían de reojo aterrados ese chico tenía una mirada muy siniestra

- _Hai_ entiendo…

Astral a veces se comportaba tan amable que no parecía tener ninguna enfermedad pero algo en el explotaba de repente y causaba daño, seguramente la violencia que vivió con sus padres tanto tiempo desato ese desorden en su comportamiento que se agravo luego de su muerte…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Regreso a la realidad luego de aquel recuerdo miro sus manos temblando y fue entonces que se la imagino llenas de sangre la sangre que toco de sus padres, fue muy difícil para el aceptar la verdad pero así era como habían sido las cosas, sus padres lo habían orillado aquel comportamiento ¿o no?...se tomo la cabeza con fuerza, no sabía la razón del porque actuó de esa manera y como pudo haber llevado a cabo aquel acto pero lo único que quedaba en claro era…

- Soy un demonio…

Era la única respuesta que pudo encontrar aquel comportamiento, ahora entendía la razón por que no recordaba nada, su mente quería sellar su pasado pero ahora que lo sabia…sus ojos cambiaron de unos tristes a unos decididos…-ahora todo había cambiado el era alguien diferente y sabiendo que fue capaz de matar recordó el sentimiento de satisfacción y alegría que lo invadió quizás lo haría otra vez…

Una carcajada resonó en la habitación al pensar en matar en realidad ver la sangre fluir fue bastante divertido le encanto, además era una pintura excelente le gusto el dibujo que vio en sus recuerdos hecho de aquella sustancia carmesí, debía hacerlo otra vez…

- Kaito Tenjo, Kotori Mizuki, Ryoga Kamishiro… y….Yuma Tsukumo…

Cuanta posibilidad para obtener aquella sustancia de la vida para hacer sus lienzos el solo pensar le provocaba una alegría extrema cometería aquel acto atroz y estaba seguro que lo iba a disfrutar como un día disfruto con sus padres.

**CONTINUARA….**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

HOLLY: Bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo de este fic diferente al YGO Zexal original

ASTRAL: No entiendo porque yo tengo que ser el loco

YAMI: Oye no repliques a mi nena ella sabe lo que hace

HOLLY: XD para hacerlo diferente

YUMA: Aun así es tan vergonzoso!

HOLLY: Esa es la idea

YUMA: v.v

HOLLY: Esperamos que les guste el capitulo ya dentro de dos mas el desenlace

YUMA: Manden RR

**SAYONARA.-**

**HOLLY MOTTO.-**


	4. Actor 4: Consecuencias

"**THE LOST MEMORY"**

**ACTO 4: "CONSECUENCIAS"**

Sabía que recordar su pasado iba hacer doloroso que por algo lo había olvidado, aunque una parte en él se negaba a aceptar que disfruto ser el causante de aquellas muertes, quizás ellos nunca se comportaron como verdaderos padres pero eran sus padres al fin y al cabo, pero recodar sus rostros aterrorizados sin poder hacer anda para evitar la muerte le encanto. Era cuando se daba cuenta lo fuerte y lo valiente que era, matar le daba esa valentía, además de ser una pintura tan hermosa que le encanto necesitaba ver aquellos tonos carmesí nuevamente…

En su escuela estaba ante un mar de posibilidades tantas personas que lo odiaban y que el odiaba ¿donde comenzar?, inicio su casería con el primer chico que comenzó a golpearlo en los recreos…

- ¿Astral iras con nosotros a comer un helado?...-una voz conocida lo alerto justo cuando iba a emprender su retirada

- Gracias no puedo…-dijo apresurado al ver a aquel chico salir

- ¿Bueno entonces mañana?...-Yuma no se rendiría quería animar al chico solo él y Astral sabia que por alguna razón la había pasado mal la ultima vez

- _Hai, hai_

- Solo iremos tú y yo ¿sí?...-y por una razón incomprensible solo con Yuma se sentía tranquilo

Astral ni siquiera escucho lo último de lo apresurado que había salido persiguiendo aquel chico que fue uno de los primeros que lo golpeo en esa escuela y era el primero con el que probaría nuevamente aquella sustancia de vida entre sus manos…

- Astral me preocupa…-mientras dejaba a tras a un Yuma muy desconcertado…

- ¿A qué te referees, le sucedió algo?...-Kaito llego con el luego de recoger sus cosas

- _Ie_ pero ese es el problema…-dijo serio…-no sé lo que pasa y me preocupa antes lo veía triste pero ahora lo veo tan serio que parece otra persona

- Bueno y no crees que esa sea una buen señal...-Kaito no entendía en realidad ya que al inicio Yuma se mostro preocupado por que el chico solo estaba triste, pero ahora estaba igual al verlo diferente

- No sé, algo no encaja…-Yuma sin quererlo presentía algo…-es una corazonada…-algo le oprima el corazón…-quizás deba ir con el…-dijo queriendo alcanzarlo pero Kaito lo tomo del brazo…

- Esta vez te diré que lo dejes…-Kaito también estaba preocupado pero debían darle espacio al chico, el no estaba acostumbrado a compartir muchas cosas con las personas y había momentos que debía pensar solo

- Tienes razón…-suspiro derrotado…

- Vamos anímate amigo, esta tarde estoy libre mama llegara temprano, se ocupara de Haruto y tu puedes acaparar todo mi tiempo…-sonrió Kaito…

- ¿En serio?...-el rostro de Yuma cambio, le gustaba pasar tiempo con Kaito

- _Hai_, podemos ir a esa tienda de cartas que desde hace mucho quieres visitar…-le sonrió

- ¡¿Y QUE ESPERAMOS?!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Un chico de segundo año iba caminando con la sensación de que alguien lo seguía, aunque al voltear no había nadie pero no podía quitarse la sanción, a pesar de parecer fuerte a veces podía ser muy vulnerable como en esa ocasión…

- ¿Q-quien está ahí?...-grito…-se que hay alguien salga no sea cobarde…-exigió ante nada tenía que demostrar su valentía…-así que eres tu…-saliendo de entre las sombras, una figura pálida se asomo con sus ojos celestes clavados en el…-¿qué quieres? te gusta buscar el peligro…-al ver al muchacho los miedos que sentía se disiparon sabia que él era más fuerte…

- Te sientes muy valiente ¿no es verdad?...-el chico se le acerco tenía las manos en la bolsas de su pantalón…- ¿dime que encuentras de bueno golpear a los más débiles?...-lo comenzó a rodearlo mientras hablaba…-¡DIME!...-le exigió acercándose velozmente…

- "…"…-aquel no dijo nada ni el mismo sabia la razón, así que no podía dar una respuesta…

- ¿No sabes?...-el peliceleste paro mientras le daba la espalda…-me has golpeado desde que llegue a la escuela…-el chico parecía recordar…-siempre siendo la víctima, odiando mi vida, mi debilidad, mi existencia…-suspiro…-pero…-el otro chico lo miro se escuchaba decido…-la victima cobrara venganza…-sin saber la razón dio un paso hacia atrás esas palabras no le habían agradado…

- Quieres otra golpiza...chico demonio...-error esas palabras lo hicieron enfurecer…

- La victima encontrara su venganza…-de un solo movimiento una pistola fue desenfundada…eso intimido al otro chico…

- ¿Q-que piensas hacer?...-aunque se intentaba mostrar inmutable…

- Esto…-la pistola fue apuntada directo a la cabeza…-sa-yo-na-ra…

Le deletreo momento en que el arma era accionada sin dar siquiera oportunidad que aquel chico se defendiera, simplemente no creía capaz a Astral de hacerlo, pensó que solo quería intimidarlo…mientras el cuerpo caía lentamente en el piso aquel de cabello celeste lo observo la sensación de adueñarse de una vida fue tan agradable…acaricio el arma como si de un amigo se tratara, le gusto hacerlo y lo haría otra vez sin dudar…

- El carmesí es el color más hermoso…-mientras la sangre fluía aquel se agacho para tocarla…-es cálido…-la tomo entre sus manos sencillamente le encanto la sensación y la textura…-tan hermosa pintura es digna de un lienzo…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- _Las autoridades están alarmadas por los múltiples asesinatos de muchachos entre 15 y los 18 años, hasta el momento se han encontrado los cuerpos de 4 chicos problemas de escuelas preparatorias que han encontrado la muerte de la peor manera, el más reciente hallazgo es de __Tetsuo Takeda, capitán del equipo de futbol y estudiante de la academia de duelo de Heartland, se les pide a los padres ser precavidos aun no se tienen sospechosos…_

- Yuma ese chico ¿no era tu amigo?…-la hermana del de ojos carmesí estaba mirando la televisión cuando escucho la noticia

- Tetsuo-kun…-miro la fotografía del chico habían sido amigos hace mucho tiempo, pero la escuela y las malas compañía que tenía el muchacho los separo

- _Las autoridades han reportado que se trata de la misma persona, debido a que en cada escena se ha encontrado…-_la periodista mostro un dibujo y unas letras en el_…_

- "Muerte a los demonios"…-esa era su firma, Yuma se quedo mirando muy impresionado, aunque la calidad del dibujo era inigualable lo impresiono…

- ¿Astral?...-le recordó los dibujos de Astral…

- ¿Dijiste algo?...

- _Nani_? Nada nada…-se alboroto los cabellos mientras reía nervioso…-que estoy pensando Astral no pudo hacer algo tan terrible…

- _Las investigaciones continuaran hasta encontrar a los culpables, hasta entonces los padres tomen las medidas pertinentes_

- Yuma si sales regresa temprano…-le exigió la chica justo cuando apagaba la televisión

- _Nani_?, pero no soy un chico problema ya escuchaste lo que dijo el reportero…-alego el chico ofendido

- Aun así hazme caso por una sola vez, siempre te entretienes en la escuela o en la calle si no es con Kaito, es con ese chico Astral y no me agrada que seas amigo de ese muchacho…-nuevamente las corazonadas salían a flote, ¿porque todas las personas desconfiaban de Astral? Era algo que no entendía

- Astral es el chico mas gentil que he conocido…-le explico completamente ofendido por las desconfianzas…

- Lo conoces hace poco y con esa ola de violencia es mejor que me obedezcas Yuma, no frecuentes a ese chico…

- ¿PORQUE?...-la miro serio…-es mi amigo como Kaito, como Kotori, como Shark como… Tetsuo…-dijo suavemente…-NO ME ALEJARE COMO LO HICE CON TETSUO-KUN, ¡NO LO HARE!...-tomo sus cosas y se marcho rápidamente no quería seguir tocando el tema

- Yuma…-la chica quedo impresionada era la primera vez que su hermano se comportaba de esa manera y le gritaba, seguramente la muerte de su antiguo amigo le había afectado…

- No me podrán alejar de Astral…

Mientras Yuma corría velozmente unas lágrimas volaban al aire, no sabía porque se sentía tan triste la sola idea de alejarse del chico le afectaba demasiado y le dolía el corazón…

- ¿Yuma?...-escucho una voz llamarlo…

- ¿Hmm?...-el chico lo miro…

- ¿Te sucede algo?...-se trata de su amigo Kaito…

- ¡Kaito!...-el rubio estaba de compras con su fiel amigo robot cuando se topo con Yuma…

- Ya veo…-ambos tomaron un refresco, cuando Yuma le explico lo que sucedió…-mi madre también ha estado preocupada pero…-el chico le dio un sorbo al refresco y luego miro a Yuma…-¿Que tiene que ver todo eso, con que veas a Astral?

- Mi hermana está preocupada, porque la mayoría de las veces llego tarde a casa por acompañar a Astral a su casa, tu sabes por la gente que lo molesta y ahora quizás con más razón habiendo un asesino suelto por ahí…-Yuma solo jugó con el refresco, no tenia ánimos…-además ella tampoco desconfía de Astral…-suspiro…-¿Kaito crees que hago bien?…-puso manos en su rostro mirando al chico…

- ¿A qué te refieres?...-el chico lo miro

- Bueno todos desconfían de Astral, menos yo ¿por qué será?

- Amigo siempre lo he dicho tú tienes un buen corazón y ves mas allá de lo que los demás miran…-Kaito le sonrió…-y es por eso que yo no desconfió de Astral-kun, si tú dices que es un buen chico yo lo creo…-le dijo sincero, Yuma sonrió…

- Sabes, he estado pensando y quizás también sea por otra razón…-Yuma se sonrojo mientras veía los cuadritos de hielo en su refresco

- ¿Umm?

- Kaito creo que…es decir estoy seguro que…Astral me…

El sonido de unas voces en al pasar interrumpió un poco la conversación, mientras Kaito abría sus ojos en impresión, él le tenía mucho cariño a Yuma y ahora al saber la verdadera razón por la que no podía separarse de Astral lo había impactado, pero también lo alegro si Yuma era feliz el también lo sería…

- Te ayudare en lo que pueda amigo, cuenta con ello…-le sonrió mientras la plática se desviaba a otros temas y como del hecho de un reto a duelo al robot que acompañaba a Kaito al cual Yuma nunca había podido vencer

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras eso pasaba en uno de los establecimientos de la ciudad, en una de sus humildes casas estaba ocurriendo un interrogatorio, el cual un chico de cabello peliceleste era el acusado, el estaba aterrorizado de ser inculpado por algo que a su pensar no había cometido…

- Astral se sincero por favor…-aquellos policías eran conocidos suyos y al saber de los crimines el primer sospechoso fue el chico

- Yo no sé de lo que hablan…-el chico estaba temblando de la impresión

- Astral tranquilo…-el médico que tantos años lo acompaño estaba ahí también…-pero si sabes algo te pedimos que nos digas…-por alguna extraña razón tenía la corazonada que era el muchacho el que había causado tanta sangre y debido a que ahora era un adolescente, podía ser tratado como adulto si resultaba culpable y pasar su vida tras las rejas

- No sé de lo que hablan…

Repitió con tanto temor que aquellos pararon su interrogatorio, a pesar de sus corazonadas al ver la actitud del chico se dieron cuenta que quizás estaban equivocados. Además el chico no tenía relación alguna con los fallecidos por ello…

- Perdona…-el médico se disculpo mientras los policías cesaban sus preguntas…-nos equivocamos…-aquellos miraron al médico y asintieron no continuarían con sus preguntas ya habían intimidado demasiado al chico…

- A mi me da miedo…-les dijo en voz suave y temerosa el psiquiatra lo miro contemplando aquellos ojos celeste tan llenos de tristeza…

- Disculpa…-el médico sintió pena por el muchacho, había sufrido tanto a tan corta edad, además de su enfermedad que aunque estaba controlada la padecería toda su vida…-somos unos _bakas_ ¿no crees?...-se agacho hasta estar a la altura del muchacho…-pero mírate has crecido mucho…-ya no era el niño que recordaba- pero aun así sigues siendo extremadamente tierno…

- _Arigato…-_dijo avergonzado por el comentario…-….- hizo una mueca de extrema tristeza al ver a los policías, haciendo que aquellos sintieran pena por el…-¿vendrán siempre? Yo me siento tan solo…-todos ellos eran sus tutores pero desde que se marcho del hogar que ellos habían encontrado para él, y conseguido ese apartamento en su nueva vida ellos no iban a verlo

- No te dejaremos créeme…-el médico lo abrazo sintiendo lo delgado que estaba, parecía muy frágil…-y debes alimentarte bien ¿sí?...-le dijo mirarlo, el chico asintió…-bueno es momento de irnos, nos veremos pronto…

Momento después los hombres se marcharon, quedando aun con muchas dudas y sin ningún sospechoso. La actuación del peliceleste fue tan convincente que le creyeron

- _Bakas_…-mirando por una ventana observo los autos marcharse…-_Droite_, _Gauche _y_ Dr. Faker…-_escribiendo los nombres de aquellos en un papel donde contenía muchos otros tachados con rojo…-deben desaparecer…-dijo cuando termino de escribir el ultimo nombre…-deben hacerlo…-presiono tan fuerte el papel que lo atravesó…-estoy harto de ustedes…-los ojos tímidos cambiaron a unos sombríos y muy decididos…-el color carmesí debe salir otra vez…-una sonrisa malévola se dibujo justo cuando cerraba el libro que al frente tenía el titulo de…-"pintura perfecta"…

Sabía muy bien donde vivía cada uno de los que fueron sus tutores ellos mismos les dejaron sus direcciones, por si algo se les ofrecía sin saber el grave error que habían cometido…

- Sera una noche divertida…-siendo sábado los 3 regresarían temprano a sus casas, la única chica del grupo tenía familia esposo e hijos al igual que los demás, aunque para alguien tan inteligente como Astral eso no lo impediría…

Le gustaban los retos así que inicio su casería con el más fuerte de los 3 _Gauche _seria su primer víctima, había sido un boxeador que había ingresado a la policía luego que lo expulsaran de las luchas por ser extremadamente violento, siendo el entrenamiento militar un castigo que luego se convertiría en su profesión…

Sabía que tenía que regresar caída la tarde así que estuvo esperando con mucha paciencia hasta que aquel hombre regreso a casa justo cuando se puso el sol. El inocentemente iba con bolsas, acaba de pasar a comprar algunas cosas para sus hijos justo cuando Astral le salió al paso…

- ¿Zearu-kun?...-aquel hombre se extraño de ver al chico, ya que nunca antes lo había visitado

- _Sensei_…-aquel actuó frágilmente poniendo una mirada llena de angustia…-ayúdeme…-hasta su voz parecía tan suave y tierna

- ¿Que sucede?...-era un callejón muy alejados de los ruidos y de las personas…

- Me siento desesperado…-se fue acercando lentamente…-yo no sé qué hacer…-hasta estar frente a frente con el hombre de los 3, era el que menos le simpatizaba…

- Debiste ir con Faker…-la mirada de aquel era de odio, tantas veces la vio Astral antes que había aprendido a reconocer el desprecio

- Pero yo quiero que usted me ayude _sensei_…-le rogo nuevamente

- Yo no debo…-lo interrumpió de inmediato

- El no puede ayudarme por eso acudo a usted…

- El es tu psiquiatra lo entrenan para escuchar gente…-aquel hombre estaba desesperándose Astral lo noto

- Necesito un abrazo ¿sí?...-puso sus manos juntas suplicando aquello

- _Nani_?...-algo que se extraño mucho aquel hombre ya que ambos apenas si habían intercambiado palabras

- _Onegai_…-le dijo suplicante aquel hombre coloco sus comprados en el piso y accedió al abrazo no muy convencido…-_arigato_…-el peliceleste se le acerco y lo abrazo, sonrió malévolamente mientras sacaba el arma de la bolsa de su pantalón cosa que aquel hombre ni siquiera noto…-_sensei_…-hablo mientras aun lo tenía abrazado…-¿sabía que el carmesí es el color más hermoso y la mejor pintura del mundo?...-esas palabras intimidaron al hombre…-y estoy seguro que su sangre será el mejor carmesí…-al instante intento separarse pero era tarde…-_sayonara sensei_…-un disparo sonó atravesándole el corazón, cayendo inevitablemente

- ¿Por qué Zearu-kun?...-aunque aquel hombre aunque malherido aun estaba con vida…

- Me gusta el arte…-el chico le apunto directo al rostro mientras que el cerraba sus ojos esperando la inevitable…

Ni una persona se asomo a averiguar de dónde provenían los ruidos, era un barrio demasiado activo y animado para siquiera percatarse que en ese preciso momento estaba ocurriendo un crimen. Las fuerzas de aquel hombre, lo abandonaron y la sangre fluía tan velozmente que aquel chico se extasió al ver la cantidad tan grande de "pintura" que había conseguido…

- Hermoso simplemente hermoso…

El mismo destino le espero a la única chica del grupo, aunque ella fue interceptada justo cuando salió a pasear a su perro. Astral apareció ante ella mientras acariciaba a la mascota nunca había tenido uno así que le agradaban los animales, ella le pareció tan tierno y todos aquellos crimines que se le atribuían parecían falsos al ver al chico tan cariñoso con su mascota…

- Disculpe _sensei_…-le soltó el collar haciendo que el perro corriera velozmente justo cuando ella iba ir tras él, Astral la detuvo…-¿dónde cree va _sensei_? A donde la mandare no necesitara mascotas…-ella volteo a mirarlo y tenía un arma apuntándole directamente…

- ¿Zearu-kun?...-ella se sorprendió…

- Tenia toda la razón _sensei_ el causante de todo aquel arte soy yo…-sonrió con tanta maldad que la chica se intimido…-me pregunto si su carmesí será mejor que el de _Gauche-sensei _

- _Nani_? ¿Qué le hiciste a Gauche?...-pregunto ella desesperada, ya que aquel hombre hacia sido su pareja en el trabajo por más de 20 años

- Lo mismo que le sucederá a usted…-la chica negó en ademan intento escapar pero era tarde el arma fue accionada y la bala atravesó su cuerpo en repetidas ocasiones, mientras una risa siniestra se escuchaba resonar a la luz de la luna…

La última víctima era divorciado así que podría ir directamente al apartamento a reclamar su vida, el vivía en un edificio modesto en los suburbios de la ciudad, su salario se lo gastaba en sus hijos y por eso mismo no tenía muchos lujos solo lo necesario para vivir…

- Astral-kun…-aquel chico había procurado no manchar su ropa para que sus víctimas no sospecharan…

- _Sensei_ ¿puedo hablar con usted?...-suplico aquel chico con sus ojos tristes, el hombre no tuvo más opción que acceder. Ya era tarde y era peligroso que el chico anduviera solo…

- Astral-kun no deberías salir solo de casa con un asesino enserie suelto, es peligroso…

Le dijo aquel hombre mientras el chico entraba, el apartamento era acogedor quizás modesto pero tenía una gran calidez que él no sintió jamás…suspiro al sentirla le agradaba la calidez y el ambiente tan agradable que tenia…

- Es mejor que te quedes aquí…-sin saber la razón de la visita aquel hombre recomendó, ante nada se preocupaba por su seguridad de los 3 era el que más aprecio le tenía…

- Me quede preocupado por la conversación de la mañana…-dijo mientras se sentaba a un lado del hombre…-me dio mucho miedo…-le dijo con un tono tan triste que aquel hombre lo abrazo…

- Te comprendo y lamento mucho lo sucedido, no debimos hacerte esas preguntas…-Astral conocía aquel hombre por más de 8 años y sabía muy bien como manipularlo…

- ¿Y qué tal si soy yo el asesino?...-un tono serio escucho…-_Hai_ podría ser ¿no?...-aquel hombre negó mientras le sonreía y le ponía una mano en su cabeza…

- _Ie_ no debimos siquiera sospecharlo…

Aquella calidez con que el hombre hablaba lo embriago, se llevo una mano a su corazón que latía feliz de estar con esa persona que era lo más cercano que podía haber a un padre…

- Sabes tengo dos hijos uno de ellos es tu misma edad…-le dijo sonriendo…-quizás lo conozcas…-hasta su voz era tan cálida que estaba haciendo dudar a Astral…-uno de ellos va a tu misma escuela…-aquel chico abrió sus ojos para mirarlo, mientras el hombre sacaba de su billetera una fotografía y se la pasaba a al chico…-se llama Kaito…-sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al escucharlo…-es un chico muy agradable seguramente se llevarían bien…-apretó sus puños con fuerza lo que le faltaba, era que la única persona que en verdad apreciaba fuera familia del chico que odiaba…

- Lo odio…-le murmuro…

- ¿Dijiste algo?...-aunque el médico se negó a aceptar lo que había escuchado

- Odio a Tenjo…-apretó la fotografía con fuerza arrugándola, los ojos de Astral cambiaron se volvieron muy sombríos y siniestros…-y lo odio a usted _sensei_, por llevar su sangre…-en ese instante desenfundo el arma…-no estaba equivocado _sensei_, yo soy el asesino…-sonrió con malicia

- Astral-kun _onegai_ escúchame…-el médico intentaría persuadirlo sabía muy bien lo impredecible que podía ser el chico en una crisis…-yo te puedo ayudar, entre ambos podemos

- Siempre los odie a todos ustedes, me miraban con desprecio y me trataban peor de lo que me trataron mis padres

- ¿Padres? ¿Eso quiere decir qué?...-el médico se sorprendió al escuchar mencionar a los padres del peliceleste, ya que se suponía que él no los recordaba

- Ellos no eran más que basura, excremento que debía ser eliminado…-apretó con fuerza el arma, decidido…-así como ustedes tres no son más que basura…y el peor de todos resulto ser usted _sensei_…

- Astraaaaaaaaal….

Ese fue el ultimo sonido que pronuncio aquel medico antes que el arma fuera accionan y las balas cruzaran por su cuerpo, terminando con su existencia. A diferencia de los demás el hombre murió al instante. Aunque a pesar que el cuerpo ya no tenía vida una nueva bala atravesó su cuerpo haciendo que aquel liquido carmesí fluyera aun más…

- Cerdo…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tres meses habían pasado desde las muertes de los tutores del chico, aunque las autoridades estaban investigando nadie podía saber que el chico al que ellos cuidaban era quien les había segado la vida. La escuela ya no fue prioridad para él, así que se había convertido en un artista a tiempo completo buscando victimas para su materia prima de pintura carmesí…

Las cosas en la academia se habían vuelto sombrías, desde que Astral había dejado de asistir y Kaito lo hizo unas días después muy dolido por la muerte de su padre, aunque poco después había retomado su asistencia justo cuando el campeonato de duelos comenzó. El no participaría por la ausencia, pero apoyaría ciegamente a Yuma que cada día se notaba más triste, ni la emoción de los duelos lo animaba, no había visto a Astral en muchos meses y hasta parecía haberse mudado de casa y no sabía cómo comunicarse con él lo tenía indignado…

- Yuma Tsukumo es el primer finalista de _Heartland_…-un voz en los parlantes anuncio que el chico seria quien iría a las finales regionales…-y su reemplazo será Ryoga Kamishiro….-su amigo, había terminado en segundo lugar y si por alguna razón Yuma no se presentaba Ryoga seria quien lo reemplazaría.

- GANE GANE…-era el sueño del chico ir a las finales, Ryoga sonrió era más que obvio que no se las perdería por nada…

- Shark…-lo llamo el de ojos carmesí se acerco lentamente un poco avergonzado…-buen duelo…-le extendió la mano Ryoga lo miro y sonrió…

- Lo mismo digo _nakama_…-le dijo al aire mientras el público lanzaba un grito apoyando a los duelistas, ambos dieron lo máximo de sí hasta el final…

- Yuma muchas felicidades…-Kaito se le acerco con una triste sonrisa…

- Kaito no tienes que fingir sonrisa…-el chico aun estaba muy dolido por la muerte de su padre…

- _Gomen_…-bajo la mirada con tristeza

- Lastimosamente, no pudimos ser primero y segundo pero…-el chico le extendió el pulgar…-este será nuestro _Kattobingu are! Juntos_ aunque tú no juegues, te dedicare la final y si gano, que créeme que lo hare tu y yo le iremos a dejar el trofeo a tu padre…-a Kaito se le pusieron muy brillosos los ojos, pensando en las palabras de su amigo en verdad lo habían enternecido…-tu padre fue un gran hombre siempre nos apoyo…-él había sido quien le había obsequiado a su amigo robótico a su hijo, el padre de Kaito era muy bueno con los duelos como Yuma, hasta que había decido estudiar psicología en la universidad lo dejo y luego de formar una familia se olvido por completo de los duelos, pero dejo en Kaito la emoción de los torneos…

- _Arigato_ amigo…-Ryoga sonrió de lejos

- _Mina_ vamos a celebrar…-le dijo el pelivioleta mientras los demás asentían quizás Yuma, también estaba un poco desanimado por no haber podido ver a Astral desde hacía mucho, pero no podía demostrarlo ante el dolor tan fuerte que sentía Kaito por la pérdida de un ser querido…

Aunque sin esperarlo el chico estaba mirándolo de lejos, había asistido al duelo y entre las sombras había logrado ver a la persona que tanto amaba ganar el campeonato alistándose para las finales, los siguió quería compartir con ellos la victoria aunque ellos no lo supieran…

- Esperaba ver a Astral entre el público…-le comento Yuma a su amigo, mientras Ryoga se adelantaba tomado de la mano de su novia Kotori

- Supongo que está pasando por un mal momento…-no les habían dado una razón por la que el chico había faltado tanto a clases aunque era obvio que algo no andaba bien con él, Yuma lo presentía…

- Yo esperaba decirle…

- ¿Estás seguro?

- Nunca estuve más seguro en mi vida pero…

Mientras Astral los seguía aprovecho el momento en que Yuma y Kaito se separaron de los demás, para intentar hablar con el chico mientras que en su mano llevaba una carta muy rara la cual era la razón por la que todas sus desgracias habían comenzado, aunque para él era especial porque su padre la había hecho…

- ¿Crees que es difícil decirlo?

- ¿_Nani_?

- Yo nunca he pronunciado esas palabras…

Llegando a un corredor justo cuando Astral iba a hablar con Yuma, el de ojos carmesí tenía abrazado contra la pared a Kaito y el peliceleste sintió un dolor muy profundo en su corazón al verlos…

- ¿Me ayudaras?

- Desde luego…

No podía escuchar lo que decían así que sigilosamente se acerco mas estaba furioso por verlos tan juntos pero sabía que no podía hacer nada…

- _Ai shiteru _Kaito…

Lo escucho claramente y al verlos tan cerca con sus mejillas sonrojadas, supo que era cierto, negó en ademan mientras que sentía su corazón romperse lentamente, no podía creer que la persona que más amo lo hubiera traicionado de esa manera…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.

HOLLY: Hola a todos gracias por el apoyo pensé que este fic no les gustaba

YUMA: Ya estábamos tristes que nuestra actuación no fuera aceptada

HOLLY: Les aviso que en el siguiente capítulo el desenlace final, me pregunto qué destino le esperara a Astral

YUMA: Hey pero yo ya me morí no es justo mis fans me aclaman

MARIK: Cuales fans?

YUMA:…..

HOLLY: Esperamos que nos lean hasta el final

YUMA: Manden RR se que están por ahí fans los amo!

**SAYONARA.-**

**HOLLY MOTTO.-**


End file.
